


路澯 | 悬日

by mayu_mayu



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayu_mayu/pseuds/mayu_mayu
Summary: 细软头发和一粒苦砂糖.*时间线均为捏造
Relationships: 路澯 - Relationship





	路澯 | 悬日

金路云进组一个月了一个电话也没打给姜澯熙，当然，姜澯熙也一个短信都没发给他。  
下了主持的班，姜澯熙洗了澡换了衣服。把妆卸掉的时候，突然想起金路云。  
啊，原来一个月没见了吗。  
跟经纪人报备之后姜澯熙开着车去了片场。  
路灯快速地从车窗外飞过，是心血来潮。

到的时候天已经黑了，姜澯熙从后门溜了进去。半路碰到一个群演女演员，姜澯熙没戴口罩，礼貌的一个微笑就快速走过。  
走到写着金路云名牌的房间前，才想着是不是要先打个电话。心里犹豫着，手已经推上了门把。  
金路云躺在沙发上休息，闭着眼睛，头发上还夹着定妆的夹子，腿因为太长只好垂在外面。剧本上全是标注的便签，敞开了放在茶几上。  
姜澯熙锁了门，走过去，蹲在沙发前。

来的路上，姜澯熙想到了很多以前的片段。  
他十六岁的时候就和金路云搞到一起去了，金路云比他大四岁，宿舍两人睡一个高低床。姜澯熙经常下行程很晚，懒得爬上去，就睡在金路云床上，金路云也不赶他，顶多碎碎念几句要洗澡。然后搂着他一起睡，睡着睡着难免擦枪走火。  
姜澯熙不敢叫出声，闷在金路云胸前，咬他的衣服。拳头往他身上打，有时候把金路云搞烦了就握着姜澯熙的腰死命撞几下，姜澯熙被弄得整个人都是软的，那里流的全是水，舌头是粉的，膝盖是粉的，整个人都被蒙上了湿漉漉的草莓香氛，金路云贴着他耳朵说：“宝宝，别缴了，一起射。”  
事后还要在广播炫耀忙内洗了澡才躺在我床上哦，姜澯熙瞪他。  
姜澯熙捏着方向盘的手就攥得更白了点。  
七年了，他们在一起又不在一起。和甲乙丙丁的绯闻传了一圈又一圈，两人依旧在无人角落纠缠不清，一起沦陷一起沉溺一起不知天高地厚。

金路云睡眠浅，感应到有人就睁开了眼睛。姜澯熙趴在沙发边，耳边垂着软软的头发，他很久没染头发了，褪成有点浅的褐色，闭着眼睛，嘴巴一张一闭地呼吸，像他床头的小熊娃娃。  
“澯熙？”  
姜澯熙睁开眼睛的时候还雾蒙蒙的，想站起来但是腿麻了，金路云注意到了，便托着他胳肢窝，把整个人提了上来，姜澯熙很自然地就搂上他的脖子。  
“今天不是有生放吗？”  
“下班了才过来的。”  
“被别人看到了怎么办。”  
“金路云，我不能来吗？”  
“我不是这个意思，澯熙。”  
姜澯熙今天生放上零错误的完成，可他没办法向金路云炫耀了，他知道金路云早就忙得没时间守着直播，也没时间给他叭叭叭发无数条短信。  
他不是喜欢生气的人，但在金路云面前总喜欢闹小脾气，以前金路云宠他让他，闹着闹着就闹到床上。也不知道从什么时候开始，金路云不那么紧追不舍了，电话可以不打，短信也可以不回。他们渐渐变得一致，做爱只是惯性使然。  
如果没有惯性，他们之间是不是什么都不剩了。  
很突然地冒出这样的想法，姜澯熙凑过去吻金路云。想深入下去的时候，金路云把他推开了。  
有些事情有了第一次就会有很多次，比如做爱，比如拒绝。  
姜澯熙希望金路云的拒绝只是假象或者欲拒还迎，所以他贴上去，又吻了起来。他被再次推开，嘴巴亮晶晶的，疑惑地望着金路云。  
“等下还要拍戏。”  
“我看了你的时间表，再开戏是明天了。”  
“你……”  
“我洗过澡了，你可以直接进来的。”  
金路云很累，表情有点凶也有点冷，但姜澯熙知道他再怎么样，骂自己的话是说不出口的。  
金路云小心翼翼，胆子也很小，怕鬼还会睡不着。不会骂人也不会吵架，生气起来只会不理姜澯熙，无期限的冷战。姜澯熙知道了便抓着这弱点不放，他叫他路云、锡佑、哥，吓唬他捉弄他。他的没大没小、不懂礼貌，全是因为金路云的一句宝宝做什么都可以。十几岁的时候他不懂为什么金路云对他的生日愿望是‘澯澯一直做高中生吧’，高中生有什么好的，不能喝酒也不能拿身份证开房。现在他才慢慢明白，原来他不能一直做哥哥的宝宝，他们要顾虑天顾虑地顾虑万人的目光。稍有不慎就一起跌下去，粉身碎骨。  
姜澯熙并不怎么害怕，他知道，金路云也不害怕，但金路云不会这么选择，金路云喜欢的是万无一失。  
姜澯熙抬起身子，把裤子往下褪，只能脱到膝盖弯。然后继续去拉内裤，姜澯熙那里翘着，顶在金路云的小腹上，他没去理会金路云搂着他腰的手收紧了，自顾自地用手指往后穴伸去。  
姜澯熙的敏感点很浅，自己弄几下就很舒服了。他坐在金路云腿上扭来扭去的，嘴巴里还时不时发出一点呻吟。  
弄了一会儿，却是射不出来。他去扒拉金路云的裤子，金路云还系着皮带，姜澯熙抠了半天才拉开。金路云就这样看着他把自己的性器包在手心，撸动几下就想往后穴塞。  
“没有润滑剂不行。”金路云终于出了声，他捏着姜澯熙的腰，不让他继续。姜澯熙去翻裤兜，摸出来一个小方片，用嘴巴撕开给金路云戴上，他的嘴巴像樱桃，里面的润滑油弄得姜澯熙的手都是水。  
金路云已经很硬了，被姜澯熙摸得太阳穴直跳。平时他们很少用上位，姜澯熙懒，动几下就不愿意动了。但这次姜澯熙很耐心也很坚持，大有一股明天就要世界末日的气势，金路云心里叹口气，只能由着他折腾。  
被一寸一寸顶进去的感觉并不好受，姜澯熙仰着头，不看金路云。一只手撑在自己穴口外面，一只手抓着金路云的肩。一开始只是小幅度地动，衣服下摆被他咬着，堵住了一些细碎的呻吟，但是嗯嗯啊啊的声音还是打在金路云耳朵里，煽情得很。  
他们已经做过很多次，很快的，就能适应金路云的尺寸，姜澯熙慢慢加快了速度，他的乳头因为兴奋整个挺立起来，和嘴巴一样粉红又湿润。  
但这速度远远不够，金路云被磨得受不了，撑起来，把姜澯熙翻到自己身下，重重顶了几下，往他敏感的地方弄，即使戴着套子，姜澯熙也能清晰地感觉到阴茎在他身体里面进出，被弄得有点疼，他抓着金路云的衣服，不知道这是不是戏服，但他想不了那么多，或者说就是故意的，干脆就让它变得皱巴巴。  
金路云不亲姜澯熙，只是盯着他看，觉得自己恨他又爱他，这辈子就这样被他拿捏。姜澯熙全身都散发着味道，是被金路云打上烙印的味道。  
他去揪姜澯熙的乳头，把那里弄得肿了红了，又用嘴巴去吸，姜澯熙的胸脯白白嫩嫩，整个身体处于高度敏感的状态，后面缴得很紧，金路云知道，这是姜澯熙快要高潮的反应。  
他咬姜澯熙的乳头，狠狠地顶敏感点，姜澯熙被搞得快发疯，手指穿过金路云的头发，扣着他脑袋压着自己，两个人变得不能再紧密。  
射出来的时候，姜澯熙迷迷糊糊的，小动物一样嘟嘟囔囔着：“金路云，我好喜欢你。”  
金路云还没射，钉着姜澯熙，让他陷在沙发里，托着他的脑袋让他再说一遍，那眼神比刚刚还要凶一些。  
“好喜欢你……锡佑。”  
金路云很少见姜澯熙哭，做得狠了也只是没有声音的流眼泪，像这样抽噎着耸着肩膀哭还是第一次见。金路云被他煽动得情绪也失了控，揉着他的屁股把自己抽出来，把套子摘了，又狠狠顶进去，操了几十下之后才射到姜澯熙身体里。姜澯熙被射得哆哆嗦嗦，因为后面又高潮了一次，腿夹着金路云的腰，脚指头都绷紧了。他哭满脸都是眼泪，狼狈得很，身上也流着乱七八糟的液体，他自己的，和金路云的。  
金路云抵着姜澯熙的额头喘气，金锡佑听见他很小声地说，我可以一直做你的宝宝吗？  
金路云不知道怎么回答，那一刻他的疲惫他的动情他的不知所措像潮水一样把他淹没。他在姜澯熙这片沼泽，下陷，满身都是泥巴。但姜澯熙会抱着他，亲他。回到岸边他才发现，原来他们早就连一起，狼狈不堪也好，贪图享乐也好。   
爱的惯性是先有爱才有惯性，金路云早该想明白的，他亲姜澯熙，先是嘴巴，然后是眼泪。

咸咸的，结成一粒苦苦的细沙。  
许久，姜澯熙听见金路云很温柔地叫他的名字，听见他对自己说：“宝宝。”

END.


End file.
